Violet Jane Cullen
by Violet Cullen Snape
Summary: Violet is a normal Twilight until she wishes herself into the books she loves. What will happen to her? Who will she fall in love with? Just an idea that came to me while I was watching Breaking Dawn part 1. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. Please Review. May contain spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wish and Arrival

I was sitting in my room reading Braking Dawn for the sixth thousand time. I am a huge Twilight fan. I have read all the books and watched all the movies more times than I can count. Alice is my favorite character I love her personality.

Anyway I just got to the part where Jacob leaves Sam's pack and Seth follows him. I said wishfully "I wish I could be there with my favorite characters." A bright flash of light blinds me.

I wake up even though I don't remember going to sleep. I sit up and looked around. I am in a forest. How did I get here I wondered.

I didn't have time to think about it before a voice called out "Mommy, Daddy look what I found."

I looked at the direction the voice was and saw a little girl about five years old. The girl has brown eyes and bronze hair. She stared at me with cirous eyes. Then I saw three people come and run to the girl. The first person was a woman with gold eyes, pale skin and brown hair. The second was a man with pale skin, gold eyes, and bronze hair. The last person was a man with brown skin, black hair and black eyes.

The woman ran to the girl and hugged her.

Then she said "Let one of us know before you run off like that."

The girl said "Ok but look what I found."

She pointed at me.

"Have your parents ever told you it's rude to point," said the black haired man.

The other man glared at him. I stood up and the woman looked at me.

She said "What are you doing here?"

I asked "I could ask you the same question."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"I don't tell that to strangers What about yours?"

She looked at the bronze haired man. He nodded. She said "My name is Bella Cullen The other man with gold eyes is my husband Edward and the girl is our daughter Renesmee. The man with black eyes is my best friend Jacob Black."

Renesme said "You can call me Nessie everyone else except mommy dose."

Bella said "You would still be called Renesme if it wasn't for someone." She glared at Jacob. I thought this is not them they are not real. They are just other fans. I decided to play along.

I asked "So what are your real names?"

'Edward' said "They are our real names. What are you talking about?"

I said "Sure where did you get the costume? It looks like the outfit Edward was waring when he broke up with Bella in New Moon."

'Edward' and 'Bella' both flinched then 'Bella' asked "Wait what is New Moon and how do you know about that?"

I said "You know New Moon about Bella saving Edward's life and finding out Jacob is a werwolf."

'Bella' yelled "JACOB. You told her."

'Jacob' said "I have never seen her in my life. I don't just go around telling strangers all about me."

I said "Nobody told me anything I watched the movies."

'Bella' asked "What movies?"

'Jacob' said "I would love to continue this conversation but not in the middle of the woods."

'Bella' nodded and asked "would you like to tell us more about the movies at our house?"

I said "First if you are really who you say you are then prove it."

'Jacob' nodded and turned into a giant brown wolf. My jaw dropped I am in the Twilight series.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"Chapter 2 New Home and Family/p  
p dir="ltr"I thought how did I get here. If Nessie is here than Bella is a vampire. I can't wait to see Alice./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward chuckled. I said "Stop listening to my thoughts Eddie."/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "I can't help it and don't call me Eddie."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "You still have to tell us your name."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "My name is Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "We should be getting back to the house. Violet are you coming with us?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded. Bella said "Ok Edward take Renesmee and I will take Violet. Jacob can come later."/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward let Nessie on his back and left at vampire speed./p  
p dir="ltr"Bella crouched down and I climbed on her back. She stood up and asked "Ready?" I nodded. She took off at vampire speed. I felt like I was flying. The wind went through my black hair./p  
p dir="ltr"When we got to the river Bella jumped over it. It felt like going on a high speed roller coaster. When we got to the house we stopped. Bella let me off of her back and looked at me./p  
p dir="ltr"She asked "Are you ok?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I'm fine that was awesome!"/p  
p dir="ltr"She laughed and we went inside. All the Cullens were looking at me in wonder. It took all my self control not to run up to Alice and hug her. Bella guided me to a chair. I sat down. I felt calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper and nodded./p  
p dir="ltr"Esme asked "Bella who is she?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward explained how they found me./p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "So Violet you were telling us about movies."/p  
p dir="ltr"I explained about the Twilight movies and books./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "The books are in Bella's point of view. Can I look at those books?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "No. So Violet you should go home."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I can't I don't know how I got in the woods in the first place. All I remember I was reading and then I wished to be in wait I somehow wished myself here. So I can't go home." I thought If a wish got me into this world it can get me out./p  
p dir="ltr"I whispered "I wish I was home."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nothing happened./p  
p dir="ltr"Esme said "You can stay here with us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jasper said "You will be safe with us we can't let the Volturi find out about you."/p  
p dir="ltr"I shuddered at the mention of the volturi./p  
p dir="ltr"Emmett asked "So how old are you Violet?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I am 14."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice got a blank look on her face for five minutes. Then she said "Rose, Emmett follow me." Alice, Rose and Emmett walked to another room./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Edward what did Alice see."/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "You will find out."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice, Rose and Emmett came back into the room./p  
p dir="ltr"Rose asked "Violet if you want to would you like to become part of our family as my adopted daughter." I stared at her in shock. She wants me to be her daughter./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes on one condition I get to become a vampire."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rose said "Fine in one year you can become one of us."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Thank you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "I already set up your room. Come on."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "We need to go so bye Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Bye Bella."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella, Edward and Nessie who was being carried by her father, left./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice dragged me to my new room. It was like everyone else except it had a bed. I asked "How did you get the bed in here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "This use to be a guest room. Now you get some sleep and tomorrow we can go shopping." I groaned./p  
p dir="ltr""What is with you new people and shopping."/p  
p dir="ltr"I got into the bed and wrapped the covers around me./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "Goodnight Violet Cullen."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Goodnight Aunt Alice." I looked shocked as the words came out of my mouth./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice smiled and turned off the light. Then she shut the door. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I was ready to began my life as Violet Cullen./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"Chapter three My New Life and Seth/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"I woke up and looked around. I was confused at first then I remembered what happened yesterday. I groaned at the idea of shopping that I was going to do today. emMaybe I could sleep through the shopping trip/em I thought./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard Edward say "Nice try but that's not going to happen."/p  
p dir="ltr"I thought emstay out of my head Uncle Eddie./em/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Don't call me Eddie."/p  
p dir="ltr"I thought emok so Edwardo then/em./p  
p dir="ltr""No."/p  
p dir="ltr"I thought emEd/em?/p  
p dir="ltr""No."/p  
p dir="ltr"I laughed and decided to stop annoying him for now. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I went back to my room, I saw a outfit laying on my bed. I put it on and went downstairs./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard my new mom say "No."/p  
p dir="ltr"I heard Jacob say "They need to know."/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't care I am not letting her go near that place."/p  
p dir="ltr"I wondered what they were talking about. I went to the kitchen and saw Nessie eating a plate of eggs. Bella saw me and fixed me a plate. I sat down across from Nessie./p  
p dir="ltr"Bella asked "So Violet how are you?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Fine not looking forward to shopping."/p  
p dir="ltr"She laughed and said "It will be over before you know it. Just imagine you are somewhere els. That's what I do."/p  
p dir="ltr"She set my food down down in front of me. I ate it./p  
p dir="ltr"Nessie said "Mommy told me your my cus now."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes I am."/p  
p dir="ltr"I turned to Aunt Bella and asked "What was mom and Jacob talking about?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She said "He want to take you to La Push and your mom disagrees."/p  
p dir="ltr"I went to the living room and sat down on the couch./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Hi Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Can I go to La Push with Jacob? Nothing is going to happen to me."/p  
p dir="ltr""You don't know that. I want to spend some time with you before you start meeting the mutts. "/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Alice came into the room and dragged me to her car. Mom got in the car with us./p  
p dir="ltr"I was happy someone was here to stop my pixie like aunt from buying everything in the store. We drove to the store and tried on lots of clothes. Finally after what seemed like forever we left the store with our bags. We drove home./p  
p dir="ltr"When we got home Aunt Alice put my new clothes in my room. I guess someone convinced Mom to let me got to La Push because Jacob looked happy./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Fine she can go but don't let anything happen to her."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob nodded and said "Violet you can go with me and Nessie."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes thank you mom."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Your welcome I only agreed because I know the dogs would come here if you didn't meet them."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob, Nessie and I left the house and went to La Push. We went to Sam's house. All the wolves was there./p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob said "This is Violet she is a part of the Cullen family. She already knows about us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone introduced themselves to me. I looked at each one of them. Then I went outside. I saw a tan young man. Our eyes met. I felt like I could trust him that he would do anything for me./p  
p dir="ltr"He walked up to me and said "Hi I'm Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Hi my name is Violet Cullen."/p  
p dir="ltr""The Cullens have another one."/p  
p dir="ltr""I was adopted by them yesterday."/p  
p dir="ltr"I told him about how I got here. I saw a white wolf coming toward me. The wolf jumped on me. I saw Seth turn into a wolf and get the white wolf off of me. Then he stood in front of me protectively. He growled at the other wolf. The white wolf growled back at him. Jacob came out and looked at them./p  
p dir="ltr"He ordered "Leah back off."/p  
p dir="ltr"The white wolf growled at me then left. Seth looked at me with concern./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I'm fine Seth. Thanks for protecting me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth nodded and licked my hand. Then he went into the woods./p  
p dir="ltr"I don't know why but I felt sad to see him leave. I just met him and I feel like I can't stand to be without him. It confuses and frustrates me. Ten minutes later Seth came back in his human form./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Hi Seth./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Hey Violet. Sorry about my sister you know how she can be."/p  
p dir="ltr""It's ok."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob said "Well we better get Violet and Nessie back home."/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth nodded./p  
p dir="ltr"Nessie came out of Sam's house. We all got in the car. I was surprised Seth was coming with us. When we got to the house. Uncle Edward was outside. We got out of the car. Uncle Edward hissed at Seth./p  
p dir="ltr"Then mom and dad came outside./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Violet go inside with Nessie and Jacob."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "No I want to know what's going on."/p  
p dir="ltr""Violet Jane Cullen go inside now."/p  
p dir="ltr""No what's happening?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Jasper."/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Jasper picked me up and carried me into the house. I kicked, bit, and hit but he would not let me go. I don't care that was acting like a little kid. I just wanted to know what was going on. When we got inside the house Uncle Jasper let me go but blocked the door. I went to my room and opened the window. As I got ready to jump out of my window Uncle Edward jumped on my window seal and shut and locked my window. I found all the other windows locked too. I screamed in rage and sadness. This is the first time I have ever been told no without a reason. Whenever my other parents told me no they would always tell me why they were saying no. I kicked everything in my room. I threw things. I was having a temper tantrum./p  
p dir="ltr"I stayed that way until I heard footsteps near my room. I saw Mom cone into my room and she looked pissed off. My rage immediately went down./p  
p dir="ltr"She demanded, "Violet Jane what is going on with you?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I gulped and said, "Well I got mad when you wouldn't tell me what was going on."/p  
p dir="ltr""You don't need to know what was going on. When I want you to know something I will tell you and when I don't you need to understand and respect that it is not your business. When I tell you to do something you do it. When you want to know something don't put yourself in danger."/p  
p dir="ltr""I wasn't putting myself in danger."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes you were. You were going to jump out the window just to find out what was going on. You could have broken something and I don't want my new daughter that I have been wanting for forever to be in a cast. Your aunt Bella was not this reckless when she was human."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ok I get it."/p  
p dir="ltr""Now I want you to clean up this mess you made. Then apologize to Jasper for acting like a toddler that didn't get their way. After you are done I will tell you your punishment."/p  
p dir="ltr""WHAT! Isn't cleaning and apologizing punishment enough?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No you need to understand when we don't want to tell you something you just need to accept that."/p  
p dir="ltr"She pointed to the mess and walked out. I groaned and started cleaning my room. I thoughtem I only been here for one day and I'm already in trouble/em. Two hours later I finally finished cleaning./p  
p dir="ltr"I went downstairs to find Uncle Jasper. I saw him in the living room playing a game with Dad on the X-box. When they saw me they paused the game./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Uncle Jasper I'm sorry about how I acted outside."/p  
p dir="ltr"He smiled and said "It's ok."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then he and dad went back to their game. I went back to my room. I muttered under my breath about stupid vampires. A few seconds later Mom and dad came in my room./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "We have thought about your punishment and deiced if you are going to act like a toddler we will treat you like one."/p  
p dir="ltr"My eyes went wide I thought emthey can't be serious. They won't will they? Sense when is dad responsible? He is just kidding about my punishment. Right?/em I heard uncle Edward laugh at my thought./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Violet go stand in the corner until I call you."/p  
p dir="ltr"I stared at her in shock. I can't believe she is doing this to me. I looked at dad pleadingly./p  
p dir="ltr"Dad said "Listen to your mother. I can't help you I agree with your mom."/p  
p dir="ltr"I glared at him and stomped over to the corner. I crossed my arms over my chest in anger over dad's betrayal. I huffed I thought dad was suppose to be the fun one. After what seamed like forever Mom finally called me. I went over to her./p  
p dir="ltr"She asked "Now did you learn your lesson Violet Cullen?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes."/p  
p dir="ltr""Good now come downstairs so you can eat."/p  
p dir="ltr"I followed her downstairs still angry about my punishment. I went to the kitchen and I saw grandma making food for me. I sat down at the table. Grandma saw me and smiled. Then she filled my plate and set in front of me. I began to eat when I saw Seth come in. I jumped from my seat and went over to him./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "What are you doing here Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "I decided to stay for Esme's cooking. I also want to get to know you better."/p  
p dir="ltr"He took a seat next to me after he served himself. I went back to my seat and began eating again. I don't know why but I'm happy Seth is here. He brightened my day./p  
p dir="ltr"After we finished eating I asked "So Seth how is it being a wolf?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth said "Well it has it's ups and downs. Sometimes it is really annoying to have the others in my head. Knowing all of my thoughts."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah I know how that feels."/p  
p dir="ltr""I guess you would know."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes. So do you come around here often for Grandma's cooking."/p  
p dir="ltr""Sometimes I stop by to visit and I end up eating here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then Mom came in and said "Violet it is time to get ready for bed."/p  
p dir="ltr"I looked at the clock and said "It's only eight o'clock."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes but the other part of your punishment is to go to bed early."/p  
p dir="ltr"I groaned again and turned to Seth and asked "Will you be back tomorrow?"/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Yes I will if you want me to. I will see you tomorrow Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr""See you Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom was quick to get me to my room. I changed into pajamas we got at the store. Then I got ready for bed. I got into bed and saw dad come in./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom and Dad said "Goodnight Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr"They kissed my forehead with their cold lips. Then they turned off the light off and shut the door. I stared at the celling and thought about Seth. He is so cool. He seams to understand me more then anybody else. A few minutes later I fell asleep dreaming about Seth and my family./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"Chapter 4 My Everything/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"I was waking to Sam's house to visit him. Then I saw a girl and our eyes met. The girl had back hair and green eyes. I felt this girl was the center of my everything. I will do anything to make her happy. I will always protect her and be there for her always./p  
p dir="ltr"I walked up to her and said "Hi I'm Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr"She said "My name is Violet Cullen."/p  
p dir="ltr"I thought emthe Cullens have another kid. Man how manny kids are they going to have. Violet doesn't look like Nessie so she must be adopted./em/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "The Cullens have anther one?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She said "Yes I got adopted by them yesterday."/p  
p dir="ltr"She told me how she got here. I listened to her story amazed. I was about to ask her questions, when my dear sister tried to attack her. I quickly phased and pulled Leah off of Violet./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard Leah think emhow can you imprint on this girl. She has the bloodsuckers sent. She is dangerous./emLeah growled at me. I thought emStay away from her. I don't care if she has their scent. She is a part of me and she is not dangerous. You know the law you can't hurt her. If you try I will tear you apart sister or not./em I growled back at her./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Jake came out and looked at us./p  
p dir="ltr"Then he ordered "Leah back off."/p  
p dir="ltr"It was an alpha command and she had to obey. She growled at Violet once more before she went into the forest. I looked at Violet to make sure she is alright./p  
p dir="ltr"She said "I'm fine Seth. Thanks for protecting me."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded and thought emI will always protect you/em. I licked her hand happy that she was ok./p  
p dir="ltr"Then I went into the forest. I phased back to my human form and changed into some clothes I got from Quill./p  
p dir="ltr"Then I went back to my Violet./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I'm sorry about my sister you know how she can be."/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet said "I know."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then Jake said "Well we better take Violet and Nessie home."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nessie came of Sam's house and we got in the car. I wanted to be with Violet when she goes home. We got to the Cullen's house and got out. Edword was outside and he hissed at me no doubt reading my mind about today. Then the blonde woman and the big vamp came outside./p  
p dir="ltr"The blond one said "Violet go inside with Nessie and Jacob."/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet said "No what's going on?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde said "Violet Jane Cullen go inside now."/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet said "No what's happening?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde said "Jasper."/p  
p dir="ltr"Anther blonde came out and picked up my Violet and carried her inside. She kept fighting him but he would not let her go. After they went in the house with Nessie and Jake, the blonde hissed at me. The big one held her back but he was glaring at me./p  
p dir="ltr"I remembered the day when Bella found out about Nessie and Jake. I thought They are going to kill me now. emLast time I was lucky that I had a broken shoulder compared to what was going to happen to me now./em/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward smiled at my thought. Then he jumped to the window on the third floor and shut it. Then he jumped back down. I heard a high pinched scream coming from the third floor. I turned back to the house and I was about to go in, when a growl stopped me. I looked at the three vamps./p  
p dir="ltr"The blond woman hissed "Look mutt I don't like what you did but I know you won't be able to stay away from her. Don't tell her what happened. If you breath one word to her about it you will not like the outcome."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded./p  
p dir="ltr""Now you can come back later if you want or you can stay, but you will obey the rules I set for you concerning my daughter."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded again. I will do whatever she wants if it means being able to see Violet./p  
p dir="ltr""I have to go now but my husband will tell you the rules."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded again feeling like an obedient puppy./p  
p dir="ltr"The blond woman went into the house. I looked at the big vamp, waiting for him to speak./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "The first rule is don't tell Violet about imprinting. Second you address us as Miss Hale and Mr Cullen . Third you can stay with her if we allow it. Fourth anything you want to do with her has to be allowed by us. If we are not around don't come in the house or see her. Fifth before you plan anything with her you have to ask us. Sixth if you want to go anywhere with her we need to know where you are going and who you are going with. Seventh she has to be back by her curfew not a second later. If you are going to be late call us. If you don't follow these rules you will not be able to see her until we say you can. You will stay outside in your wolf form if you must. We can call you anything we want. Also don't encourage Violet to love you. She gets to make her own choice got it dog."/p  
p dir="ltr"I sad "Yes I understand I would never want to force her into anything she doesn't want to do."/p  
p dir="ltr""Good. Now wolf boy come inside."/p  
p dir="ltr"I followed Mr. Cullen in the house. We went to the living room everyone except my Violet and her mother./p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "Seth glad to see you in one pice."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yeah thanks. I am surprised myself."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then the blonde came into the living room and sat next to her husband./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard her mutter under her breath "why did it have to be her? One mutt being here was bad enough."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jake said "It's not his fault."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded agreeing with him. Then the Cullens decided to introduce themselves to me./p  
p dir="ltr"After they were done I said "I'm going for a run and to ceack on the pack."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jake nodded at me./p  
p dir="ltr"I walked out of the house and into the woods. Then I phased and went to Sam's house/p  
p dir="ltr"When I got to Sam's house. He came out and phased. I showed him all what happened. Sam howled for Emily. Emily came out of his house with two sets of clothes. She put them on the ground. Then she went inside./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam went into the woods with the clothes in his mouth. I folowed him, phased and changed./p  
p dir="ltr"Then I went into Sam's house. The rest of the pack except Leah was sitting there looking at me./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam said "You all know what happened today. The question is why do the Cullens have a human living with them?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I explained Violet's story to the others. Everyone was shocked as I was when I found out. I told everybody goodbye and ran back to the Cullens house./p  
p dir="ltr"I walked in and saw Nessie and Jake eating in the living room. I went to the kitchen to get some food. I smiled as I saw Violet sitting at the table. When she saw me she walked up to me happy I was here. Then she went back to her seat. I served myself some food and sat down across from her./p  
p dir="ltr"After we finished eating she asked "Seth what's it like being a wolf?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "It has it's ups and downs. It is really annoying with the others in my head"/p  
p dir="ltr""I know what that's like."/p  
p dir="ltr""I gueses you would."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes. So do you come here offen for Grandma's cooking?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Sometimes I come here to visit and I end up eating here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then Miss Hale comes in and said "Violet it's time to get ready for bad."/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet said "It's only eight o'clock."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes but the other part of your punishment is going to bed early."/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet groaned and turned back to me and asked "Will you be here tomorrow?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "If you want me to be here. Then I will see you tomorrow."/p  
p dir="ltr"She said "See you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then Miss Hale left with Violet. I decided to leave and let my Violet get some sleep./p  
p dir="ltr"I went outside and phased. I saw Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake leave the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward saw me and nodded. Jake phased and went with the small family. After they left I went to the side of the house so humans don't see me. Then I laid down and went to sleep, dreaming about my Violet./p  
p dir="ltr"Author's note/p  
p dir="ltr"What do you guys think about having Bree and Diego in this story?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"Chapter 5 Saving Lives and Protective Seth/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"I woke up and got ready for the day. Then I went downstairs and into the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr"I saw Aunt Bella making breakfast and Nessie sitting at the table./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Hi Aunt Bella where is Seth he told me he would be here today?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She said "Hi Violet. He will be here soon. Last time I saw him he went with Jacob to La Push."/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh ok."/p  
p dir="ltr"She put my breakfast in front of me and I started eating. Seth and Jacob came in and sat down. I smiled at Seth as he got his food. Seth smiled back at me./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Good morning Violet how are you?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Good. I thought you weren't coming."/p  
p dir="ltr""I told you I would be here."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, but you weren't here when I came down here."/p  
p dir="ltr""I was checking on the packs."/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh."/p  
p dir="ltr"I felt so stupid for not thinking of that. I thought emstupid Violet stupid. Seth has other things to do then be with you or here all the time./em/p  
p dir="ltr"We finish our breakfast and went to the living room./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Hi everyone."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "You seem to be in a better mood today."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded then I saw a white wolf outside./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Seth your sister is outside."/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth growled and said "I will be back."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then he went outside with Uncle Edward. I thoughtemWhy is she here? She hates vampires and me./em I felt confused and angry by her presence. Then Seth and Uncle Edward came back inside./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "So what did the wolf witch want?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom snapped "Violet!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Dad was laughing with everyone except Mom./p  
p dir="ltr"After Seth got enough control to talk he said "Good one Vi. There are new wolves that need help adjusting and I need to go help them."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said sadly "Your leaving but you just got here."/p  
p dir="ltr""Vi don't worry I'll be back later."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ok."/p  
p dir="ltr"He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was taller than me so he had to bend down a little bit. He smelled like pine and lavender. I didn't want him to leave. When he leaves it makes me sad not that I would ever tell him that./p  
p dir="ltr"We stopped hugging and he left. After he left I went to my room./p  
p dir="ltr"I thought about Eclipse and Victoria's newborn army. I thought about Bree the newborn that didn't want to fight but was killed anyway./p  
p dir="ltr"I whispered "I wish I could save Bree and Diego from death."/p  
p dir="ltr"A flash of light blinded me. After the light fated I looked around. I saw a vampire I recognized as Riley go into a old building. I thought emHe is supposed to be dead. Where am I/em. I hid so Riley wouldn't see me./p  
p dir="ltr"Then I found a newspaper. I picked it up and looked at the date. I was in the past! I thought emHow did I get here? I can save Bree and Diego. I wished myself here. Now I have to find Bree and Diego and hope they don't kill me./em I saw a lake and I remembered the secret underwater cave./p  
p dir="ltr"I quickly went to a body of water and jumped in. I swam until I came to the cave. I went to the dryer part of the cave. I saw Bree and Diego talking. I walked behind a rock./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Bree, Diego."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree asked "Who's there?/p  
p dir="ltr""I am a here to help you both. Before I show myself don't attack me. You have to ignore the burn in your throats."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ok we will try."/p  
p dir="ltr"I stepped out from behind the rock and sat on it. Bree looked at me and held her breath. Diego did the same./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes I am human and I know about vampers. I know about you and your future."/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego asked "What are you doing here? If you know about us than isn't it safe to stay away from us?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes but I came to keep you and Bree alive."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree asked "What do you mean?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Riley lied to you the sun doesn't burn you. When Diego finds out he talks to Riley about but Riley kills him for knowing too mulch. Bree gets killed by a group called the Volturi. They are the vampire police that makes laws for vampires."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree said "So you are here to save us from getting killed."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded and asked "Are you guys ok with me being here or do I need to move back?/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree said "Your blood makes my throat burn but I am in control."/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego nodded agree with Bree./p  
p dir="ltr"He asked "How are you going to keep us alive? What's your name?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I am going to take you back to where I come from and see if my family can help you. My name is Violet."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree asked "How are you going to do that?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I don't know."/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego said "You smell kind of like a vampire and a wet dog."/p  
p dir="ltr"I laughed thinking of Seth./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "You guys also have to change your diet. If you go back with me you can't hunt humans. Unless you want to deal with the Voltori."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree asked "What will we eat to stay alive?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Animals their blood is similar to human blood."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree said "Ok we can try it."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then I said "Now hold my hands."/p  
p dir="ltr"They grabbed my hands. I thought emPlease let this work./em/p  
p dir="ltr"I whispered "I wish I was home."/p  
p dir="ltr"A flash of light blinds us. When the light disappears we are in my room./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Ok now stay behind me. My family will try to get you away from me because they think you will kill me."/p  
p dir="ltr"They let go of my hands and got behind me./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom comes in and asked "Violet where were you? Edward said he couldn't hear your thoughts anymore so I came and found you gone. Who are those vampers behind you?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Before I tell you everyone needs to be here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom walked out of the room to go get everyone./p  
p dir="ltr"I turned to Bree and Diego and said "You will also smell a strange scent. Don't attack."/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego said "You didn't tell us your family are vampires."/p  
p dir="ltr""I forgot."/p  
p dir="ltr"Everybody came into my room. I saw Seth and I hugged him./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "First dose anybody know who this is?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Bella said "The girl is Bree the newborn from Victoria's amy."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "That's right and the boy is her mate Diego. I accidentally wished myself to the past. I found them and brought them back here because I don't want them killed."/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone looked at me in shock. Grandpa was amazed by my story./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "So Bree Diego you can't hunt humans. Can someone take them hunting? We will see if they can live with our diet."/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Jasper said "I will take them. You two follow me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree and Diego followed uncle Jasper out of the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom asked "Violet Jane Cullen do you know how dangerous that was? What if they attacked you?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "They didn't though they told me I smell like a wet dog anyway."/p  
p dir="ltr""That's not the point. They could have killed you within secedes. I want you safe."/p  
p dir="ltr""Mom I'm alive and safe. That't what matters."/p  
p dir="ltr""Fine but don't ever disappear on me again Violet Jane Cullen."/p  
p dir="ltr""I can't promise anything but I will let you know before I go anywhere."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom nodded. I felt Seth pull me into his arms. I never resized it but when I was gone I missed him. I had felt something missing and it was him. I hugged him tighter to show how much I missed him. He gently hugged me back. I didn't have to tell him anything because he already knows. I never wanted to leave his arms. I still don't know why I feel this way about him but I like that can be with him. I ran my hand through his hair and he kept hugging me./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away from Seth but I stayed near him. I turned back to my family. Everyone was still there. I felt myself blush knowing they saw everything./p  
p dir="ltr"Grandpa said "So Violet I think you have a power."/p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "What is it?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You can wish yourself anywhere. Have you been able to do that before."/p  
p dir="ltr"I shook my head no./p  
p dir="ltr"Grandpa went downstairs to his office probably to do some research./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Uncle Jasper came back with Bree and Diego./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom asked "How did it go?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Jasper said "It went well they adjusted quickly."/p  
p dir="ltr""That's good. Now what are we going to do with them?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego said "We are right here you don't have to talk about us like we aren't."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Ok where do you want to stay? What do you want to do?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego said "I want to stay here. We have nowhere els to go."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree nodded and said "We also want to know about what Violet knows about us. Who is Victoria?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Bella said "Jacob take Renesmee out of the room please."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jacob picked up Nessie and went out of the room./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Was. Victoria was your creator. She wanted to get revenge on my family for killing her mate. She couldn't do that on her own so she made your guys help her."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree nodded and said "I would like to stay here too. We can stay in a basement or attic. We won't cause any trouble."/p  
p dir="ltr"I walked over to Bree and Diego. I hugged them knowing what they went through./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Violet step away from them and I will come get you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Jasper said "No Rose it's ok she is fine."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree and Diego leaned into my hug and hugged me back. I heard Seth growl./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I'm fine Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr"After a few minutes we let go of each other. I walked back over to Seth. Seth quickly pulled me against his body. Jacob came back in the room with Nessie./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Well sense you are staying here you should know the family. These are my grandparents Carlisle and Esme, Uncles Edward and Jasper. My aunts Alice and Bella. My cushion Renesmee or Nessie aunt Bella's daughter. Last my parents Rosalie and Emmett. Jacob is a family friend. Seth is my special friend."/p  
p dir="ltr"I heard Mom growl as I finished. I pointed out each member so they can see who I was taking about./p  
p dir="ltr"Bree and Diego said "Ok nice to meet you guys. How can Bella have a kid? She is a vampire."/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Bella said "She was born when I was human."/p  
p dir="ltr"Diego asked "So where are we going to stay? In the basement or attic?/p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Edward said "No you will be staying in my old room. Don't worry I have a small house that I live in with Bella and Ness."/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone left except Seth and Uncle Edward./p  
p dir="ltr"Uncle Edward asked "Do you know about Jacob's imprinting?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Yes but I won't tell Nessie."/p  
p dir="ltr""Good."/p  
p dir="ltr"I thoughtem I wish I had the Twilight books./em A flash of light appeared. After the light fated five books lay by my feet. I picked them up and handed them to Uncle Edward./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Here the four big books are in aunt Bella's point of view. The small one is in Bree's. Have fun and don't let Aunt Bella see those."/p  
p dir="ltr"He nodded and took the books. Grinning he left at vampire speed. I turned to Seth and hugged him. He hugged me back./p  
p dir="ltr"Seth said "I missed you Violet. Next time you go on your adventure I want to go with you."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Mom might have a problem with that but I will. I missed you too Seth."/p  
p dir="ltr""Well she will have to be convinced to let me go with you. If she allows you to go."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes your right. So when did you come back?"/p  
p dir="ltr""A hour after you disappeared. All of your family was asking if I had seen you. After convincing them I didn't kidnap you we were about to search for you. When Edward heard you come back."/p  
p dir="ltr"I laughed and we stopped hugging.. It was nice talking to Seth. He was easy to talk to. Then Aunt Alice came in with Uncle Jasper, Bree and Diego./p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Alice said "I am adopting Bree and Diego. So they are now your new cusion. Also your mom wants you to eat dinner."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "That's great."/p  
p dir="ltr"I hugged Bree and Diego again. They hugged me back. I heard Seth growl again. I stopped hugging them./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Stop it Seth I'm fine ok. They are not going to hurt me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth didn't look convinced. I shook my head and thought emGrr it is nice for Seth to be concurred but this is getting annoying. He wasn't with me when I got Bree and Diego. I know them more than anyone dose. He needs to trust my judgment. I know they won't hurt me./em/p  
p dir="ltr"I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Aunt Bella cooking food. I sat at the table. Seth came in and sat next to me. He smiled at me but I ignored him. Aunt Bella put our plates in front of us. I began eating not looking at Seth the whole time. When I was done I went to my room./p  
p dir="ltr"Seth came in a few minuets. I sat down on my bed pretending he wasn't there./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Violet please talk to me."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "There's nothing to talk about."/p  
p dir="ltr""Please talk to me. Look I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad."/p  
p dir="ltr""Seth you need to trust me. I know them and I know they won't hurt me."/p  
p dir="ltr""They are newborns they have no control over themselves when they smell human blood."/p  
p dir="ltr""They are not like that. When they saw me they told me they are in control of themselves. They also say that I smell like a dog anyway. Please trust me I am safe with them."/p  
p dir="ltr""Ok I trust you it's them I don't trust. If you say they will not attack you than I will try to be nicer to them. I am doing this for your sake."/p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you."/p  
p dir="ltr"I hugged him and he hugged me back. I hate being mad at him. This is the first time we argued with each other. I ran my hand trough his hair. Seth leaned into my touch. He gently stroked my hair. It felt so relaxing and peaceful. All of my worries disappear when he is around. I feel like we complete each other./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "I'm sorry for the way I acted to Bree and Diego. I just don't want you to get hurt."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I understand and it's ok. I forgive you."/p  
p dir="ltr"We sat there enjoying each others company. Then Nessie came in. Jacob followed her./p  
p dir="ltr"She said "Violet thank you for saving Bree and Diego."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Your welcome Ness. They deserve a new life."/p  
p dir="ltr"Then she left with Jacob. After they left I leaned back and looked at Seth. He was smiling. I smiled back and rested my head against his chest. I never imagined I would be here with characters from a book. I love my new life and family./p  
p dir="ltr"I dropped my hand form his hair. He kept stroking mine and I was grateful. I liked his hand stroking my hair./p  
p dir="ltr"Then Aunt Bella called "Violet we are leaving for the night."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Bye Aunt Bella Uncle Edward and Nessie."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nessie said "Bye."/p  
p dir="ltr"I felt happy to have a great family. I yawned and looked at the clock. It was midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Seth looked at me and said "Well I have to go now."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "No! I mean can you stay until I fall asleep please?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Sure I will goodnight Vi."/p  
p dir="ltr"I didn't want him to leave yet. I want him to stay with me. I liked to fall asleep in the safety and warmth of his arms. With him here I knew I was safe. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He continued to stroke my hair. I felt myself fall asleep smelling Seth's scent of pine and lavender./p  
p dir="ltr"Author's Note I hope you guys like this chapter. I always wanted Bree and Diego to live. Now in this story the Voltori don't know about Bree. So life went on like normal. What do you think about Violet and Seth moments? Please review. I don't own Twilight./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr"Chapter 6 Voltori/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"I looked at my Violet as she slept. I hate arguing with her it hurts me. I still feel uneasy around the newborns. I don't want Violet hurt. If they hurt her in any way I will tear them limb from lim. Then Miss Hale walked in ./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Miss Hale Violet wanted me to stay with her. I didn't mean to break your rules. I-"/p  
p dir="ltr"She cut me off "its ok I am happy that she is happy. You can still see her because you did what she wanted."/p  
p dir="ltr"I was shocked that I can still see Violet. Miss Hale held her arms out for Violet. I put Violet in her arms./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice called "Rose Seth come down here I had a vision."/p  
p dir="ltr"Miss Hale laid Violet on the bed and went downstairs. I followed her and went to the living room./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "Bella, Edward and Jacob will be here in two minutes."/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward, Bella and Jake came in and sat down./p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said Now that everyone is here I had a vision that the Voltori are coming for us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "Why? What have we done?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "I can't see why they are coming."/p  
p dir="ltr"Miss Hale said "We have to get Violet and her dog out of here before they come."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "We can't do that Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri are coming./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward growled "Why didn't you see this earlier Alice."/p  
p dir="ltr"Alice said "I was watching our family. I can't see two futures at once."/p  
p dir="ltr""TRY."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jasper snapped "Don't yell at my wife."/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward hissed "I can do whatever I want."/p  
p dir="ltr"Esme said "Children stop arguing will not solve anything. We need to find out why the Voltori are coming for us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "They might want to check on us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jake said "Manly Nessie."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bella glared at him and said "Her name is Renesmee"/p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "Jacob is right."/p  
p dir="ltr"Bree asked "So what are we going to tell Violet and Ness I mean Renesmee?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Mr. Cullen said "We can tell Renesmee the truth. We can just tell Violet that some people are coming. I don't want her to be scared or worried before they get here."/p  
p dir="ltr"I knew I could not tell Violet anything./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "Jacob and Seth need sleep."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jasper said "I am going to take Bree and Diego hunting."/p  
p dir="ltr"Miss Hale said "I am going with hunting. Remember the rules mutt. Anyone want to come."/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone except Bell, Edward and Jake left./p  
p dir="ltr"Bella said "I am going to cheek on Renesmee."/p  
p dir="ltr"She left./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "I will show you to your rooms"/p  
p dir="ltr"I looked at Jake. He was asleep on the couch./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "Leave him there."/p  
p dir="ltr"I followed Edward to a room next to Violet's./p  
p dir="ltr"Edward said "I know you would want to be near her. Remember I can hear you so don't try anything."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded. Then he left and I laid down on the bed. Then I fell asleep/p  
p dir="ltr"Violet's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"I woke up and was surprised that I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I took a shower and changed. I saw Seth sitting on a bed inside in the room next to mine. I went over to him and hugged him. Then I let go and sat on his lap. Then he carried me downstairs and in the kitchen. He put me down in a chair and set a plate of food in front of me. I ate my breakfast then I looked at Seth./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Seth can you show me your wolf form."/p  
p dir="ltr"Seth said "Ask your parents."/p  
p dir="ltr"I went to the living room. Everyone was there. I went up to Mom and Dad and asked my question./p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "Yes you can but be back here soon guests are coming to see us today."/p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Will I like these friends?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Go and play you will find out when they get here"/p  
p dir="ltr"I followed Seth outside behind the house. He went into the woods. A few minutes later he came back as a wolf. I pet his soft fur. A hour later Seth pulled me to the house./p  
p dir="ltr"I went into the house. Uncle Edward went outside. I went to stand next to mom and dad. Uncle Edward came back in and stood next to Aunt Bella and Nessie. Everyone stood with their own families. Then five people in dark black cloaks came in. They put their hoods down. I recognized four of them. They are the Voltori. I sucked in a breath in shock./p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said" Hello Cullens I see you have new members. It seems you have a human pet as well."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom and Dad hissed at Aro. I felt angry I am not a pet!/p  
p dir="ltr"Grandpa said "The human is not our pet and my family would prefer if you not refuter to her as such."/p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said "Of course. Bella can I see your daughter?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Bella walked over to Aro with Nessie. Nessie touched Aro's cheek. After five minutes she let go. Then Aunt Bella and Nessie went back to Uncle Edword./p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said "Can I see the human?'/p  
p dir="ltr"I walked up to Aro and put my hand in his. I showed him everything. I didn't show him about Bree and Diego. I just showed him that we found them in the forest. He let my hand go./p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said "Now you are interesting young Violet. I need to decide if you should live with my guard"/p  
p dir="ltr"I walked back to my parents. I was refiled to be away from Aro./p  
p dir="ltr"Cauis hissed "Aro she is human. She needs to die."/p  
p dir="ltr"The black haired boy stepped forward and said "No She can be changed. She does not need to die."/p  
p dir="ltr"Aro nodded and said "Silence brother! He is right."/p  
p dir="ltr"Aunt Alice said "Violet will be one of us. I have seen it.'/p  
p dir="ltr"Ciauis glared at the boy and the rest of us. The boy walked back over to Jane./p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said "Now we must go and Violet I look forward to seeing you as a vampire."/p  
p dir="ltr"All the voluri left except for the boy that saved me from death. He walked up to me. Mom and Dad went outside./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Thank you for saving me."/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "You're welcome. My name is Alec. Here is my phone number in case you want to talk. I have to go now bye."/p  
p dir="ltr"He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. Then he left. I put his number in my pocket. Mom and Dad came back in with Seth in human form. I hugged Seth. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I thought emthe volturi are back. Maybe they changed their minds and are going to kill me. Then they will kill the rest of my family. /emI freaked out and my heart speed up. Then the world went black./p  
p dir="ltr"I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw my mom and dad looking at me./p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "What happened?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom said "You passed out. I caught you before you fell."/p  
p dir="ltr"I asked "Who was at the door?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Eleazar our extended family member."/p  
p dir="ltr"I sat up but mom pushed me back back down. A man came over and looked at me./p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Violet has two gifts. She can go anywhere by wishing for it in her mind or out loud and she can choose what memories she wants mind readers to see and hind the ones she doesn't."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Really wow."/p  
p dir="ltr""I am Eleazar by the way."/p  
p dir="ltr""Nice to meet you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Eleazar left. Then Mom said "Violet I enrolled you in Forks Middle School and you start tomorrow."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said "Ok but what is the cover story?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I will tell you in the morning."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mom brought out food for me. I ate it then walked over to Seth./p  
p dir="ltr"I said "I like your wolf form Seth. Your fur is so soft."/p  
p dir="ltr"He said "Thank you. Now I need to go I will be back before you leave for school."/p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then he left and I felt sad for some reason. Then Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward and Nessie left to go to their house. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. Then I got into bed and texted Alec. I let him now it is me. Then Mom and Dad came into my room and kissed me goodnight. After they left I texted Alec for a while. Then I fell asleep./p  
p dir="ltr"Author's Note: Anyway what do you think about this chapter? What should Alec be to Violet? A friend or something more? Read and Review. Also I don't own Twilight and never will./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr"Arthur's Note: I did not write this chapter. My friend Witches Rune did. I take no credit for this chapter at all. I only take credit for posting this chapter./p  
p dir="ltr"Chapter 7/p  
p dir="ltr"Alec's POV/p  
p dir="ltr"It was just another day here at the Volturi palace, I was on my way to the throne room, when Irna came in, she looked rather ruffled, I followed her, once in the throne room, Marcus said, "What are you doing here, Irna?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She said, "I'm here to report a crime… The Cullen's have done something wrong…"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aro was in front of her within a few seconds, she allowed him to take his hand, after a few minutes, he let go, and said, "Oh my…"/p  
p dir="ltr"Cauis said, "What is it, brother?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aro turned to us, and said, "It seems that the Cullen's have yet another… human pet."/p  
p dir="ltr"All was silent, no one dared moved, Jane whispered, "How could they…? I don't understand…"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said, "When do we leave?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Aro said, "Me, Cauis, Marcus, you, and Jane are all going to Forks, we leave at once."/p  
p dir="ltr"Jane said, "Master Aro, what should we do with the informer?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Cauis said, "We will have to leave her here."/p  
p dir="ltr"After FINALLY getting everyone ready, we all set out for Forks, it didn't take us more then a entire week to get there, but once there, we all stayed in a house, and 'tried' to act human, which of course didn't work out very nicely with all of us./p  
p dir="ltr"The next day, we were about to leave, when Jane took a peak outside through the window, she froze where she was at, I didn't miss the look of utter horror on her face, her red eyes hardened up, it was as if she didn't want to go outside, Aro said, "Jane, dear, what is making you look utterly angry?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I mutter, "This is not good…"/p  
p dir="ltr"Jane, finally realizing that she wasn't alone, turned to face us, the look on her face was one that I had to force her to not ware, it was one of utter hatred, angry, and fearfulness, I watched in horror, as my sister's face slowly very slowly looked down, and she whispered too low for only me to catch what she was going to have to reveal later, "The sun's out…"/p  
p dir="ltr"I froze, if the sun's out, then that means that we're not supposed to go out today…/p  
p dir="ltr"How are we supposed to go out if the bloody sun is out?/p  
p dir="ltr"After what seemed like forever, Aro said, "Jane Volturi, what did you say?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She caught me staring at her, she whispered only for me, "Tell him, brother…"/p  
p dir="ltr"All I could do was look at her, why wouldn't she tell him herself, I didn't understand why she's acting like this, after a few more minutes, I cleared my throat, and said to the three Kings, "What Jane is talking about, is that today, here in Forks, is that today is sunny…"/p  
p dir="ltr"Cauis shouted, "YOU'RE TELLING US THAT TODAY IS BLOODY SUNNY!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"If Cause's shouting wasn't loud enough, Marcus shout was even louder, "BLOODY HELL NO! WE'RE NOT GOING OUT THERE WHILE THE BLOODY SUN IS OUT! ARO VOTURI, PLEASE PLEASE TAKE US BACK HOME! WE ALL WANT—"/p  
p dir="ltr"And just to add to the shouting around here, Aro's was even more louder then his two brother's shouts, "MARCUS, WE'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE! WE HAVE TO GO SEE THE CULLEN'S! AND—"/p  
p dir="ltr"Next was Jane, even though she was small, she could make the three King's shouting look like a little boy's cries, she shouted, "MAN, FUCK THE CULLENS! THEY COULD AT LEAST HAVE THEIR PET WITH THEM!"/p  
p dir="ltr"I've had it with all this BLOODY SHOUTING, if Jane's was even louder, I bet that mines would be the loudest out of all of them, and so I shouted, "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL YOU BLOODY SHOUTING ALL THE TIME, MAYBE EVERYONE BACK HOME COULD ALL HEAR YOU ALL BLOODY SHOUTING!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone turned to look at me, I paced, and I said, "Alright, here's what we're all going to do, we ALL are GOING OVER THERE! Weather you all like it or not! We all need to see proof that our informer was indeed right about the Cullen Coven… Am I clear?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Everyone, but Cauis, all nodded, I glared at him, he was about to say something, when I shouted at him, "AM I FUCKING CLEAR!?"/p  
p dir="ltr"He nodded hurriedly, I on the other hand, had went upstairs, dug around in one of the closets, noticed that we had a few umbrellas, grabbed them, ran back downstairs, gave one to each of them, and snarled, "We're going to take these with us…"/p  
p dir="ltr"After some time, we all made our way to the Cullen home, once finally there, Jane said to me, "Alec, what happened back there?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I said, "Well, first you didn't say anything, then you tell me to tell the Kings what you were afraid of, and then we all had a shouting fest to see who was the loudest out of all four of us."/p  
p dir="ltr"We all had a few things to say about what the informer had revealed to us, once done, I walked up to the newest member of the Cullen coven./p  
p dir="ltr"The human said "Thank you for saving me."/p  
p dir="ltr"I said, "Your welcome. My name's Alec… Here's my number in case you want to talk. I have to go now bye"/p  
p dir="ltr"Once back home in Volterria, Cauis shouted at me, "ALEC FUCKING VOLTURI! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING GIVE THAT HUMAN YOUR BLOODY HELL OF A NUMBER!"/p  
p dir="ltr"I just ignored his shouting, and made my way to my room…../p  
p dir="ltr"All the while, grinning like a little boy who had made his first friend…/p  
p dir="ltr"Which was also true./p 


End file.
